


【哈德】床边故事

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 德拉科给暂住他家的小卢平讲睡前小故事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 33





	【哈德】床边故事

天刚蒙蒙亮，小卢平先生就迫不及待地睁开眼睛，他打开床头教父送的小鹿夜灯，柔和的橘色灯光从鹿角处亮起。  
六点了，离哈利来接他还有一个半小时。泰迪掰着肉乎乎的手认真数了数，嗯没错，就是今天！他光着脚跳下床，头发也由之前的栗色变为乱糟糟的黑发，一小撮还张扬地上翘着，对着镜子照了照，确认了跟教父的头发一样才跟个小大人似的板着脸满意地点点头，无视了镜子叽叽喳喳叫他放弃这个糟糕发型的声音。  
“是我的小南瓜饼醒了吗？”安多米达推门，接住了一把扑过来的小孙子，在他软乎乎的脸颊上落下一个轻飘飘的吻，“不穿鞋可不是好孩子。”小泰迪哒哒地跑去穿上印着灰狼图案的拖鞋，邀功似的又扑向奶奶，奶声奶气地说：“现在是个好孩子啦！”  
安多米达抱着他，安抚似的拍拍他的背，贴着他的脸，温柔地听泰迪抱怨韦斯莱家的地精太多了得让哈利把它们赶出去。她偶尔回答两声，边哄着泰迪边检查带去的东西有无漏缺。哈利时常接小泰迪去小住，格里莫广场其实什么也不缺，小孩子的玩具、衣服一应俱全，只是她操心惯了。  
泰迪吃完早饭，换好了衣服，背着小书包坐在客厅，眼睛在钟和门口来回晃悠。七点三十二分，门铃终于响起了！  
“哈利！”泰迪跳到黑发男人的怀里，小脸上写满了兴奋，拽着哈利袍子的衣领不撒手，“去傲罗司！去傲罗司！”这是小卢平先生四岁的生日愿望。  
“那么，”哈利清清喉咙，故作严肃地看向泰迪，“傲罗泰迪先生准备好了吗？我们要去执行很危险的任务了。”  
泰迪兴奋得嗷嗷直叫，从小书包里掏出玩具魔杖，紧紧握在手里，严肃地回答：“我准备好了！”  
哈利和安多米达都被逗笑了，安多米达上前两步整理了一下被他动作扯得乱七八糟的小领结，笑着说：“泰迪要乖乖的，知道了吗？”  
泰迪沉浸在角色扮演里，皱着眉头，有模有样的把手放在嘴上咳嗽两声：“唐克斯女士您放心，傲罗是您最忠实的朋友！”  
哈利温和地看了眼自己的教子，向安多米达告别，并表示半个月后会把小泰迪送回来。  
“哈利，你必须得看看这个…”罗恩急匆匆地走进来，手里还拿着一份加急文件，看到办公室里正骑在玩具扫帚上的泰迪时他把后面的话咽了下去，挤出一个笑容：“小泰迪也在啊…”  
终于见到傲罗司的泰迪陷入了低迷，这和他想象中的完全不一样，还没有陋居的花园好玩，他骑在玩具扫把上小大人似的叹了口气，看了看埋头在文件里的教父，控制着扫把缓缓移动。就在他以为这个上午就这样过去时，罗恩叔叔进来了。  
他眼尖地看到了罗恩手中的文件，嗖地一下窜过去想看看，还没来得及碰到，就被哈利抱住放在沙发上了。  
“哼！”他撅起嘴，环抱着手，生气了。哈利歉意地在他头上揉揉，转身和罗恩小声交流起来。

“…这不能拖了哈利！”罗恩的声音听起来非常着急。  
“…我刚把泰迪接过来…”哈利苦恼地挠挠头，在罗恩劝说下终于下定了决心，从抽屉里掏出双面镜快速走出门，泰迪好奇地探头探脑，还是没明白发生了什么。

“我不是你的保姆，疤头。”德拉科从壁炉里走出来，掸掸身上并不存在的灰，铂金色的长发柔顺地搭在肩上，加上高傲的表情和故意拉长的语调，这让他看起来更像他父亲了。  
哈利顾不得这是人来人往的大厅，他上前两步把人抱进怀里，脸扎进金发里深吸一口气：“你怎么跟你爸爸越来越像了…别动让我抱抱，我马上要出差了。”  
德拉科很喜欢男友在某种程度上表现出来的依赖，但这并不意味着他愿意在大厅里被来来往往的魔法部巫师悄悄打量，更不意味着他愿意和自己的男友一起登上八卦小报，所以他激烈地反抗意图推开黏在他身上的救世主。波特简直像个力气大得用不完的巨怪！德拉科被锢得紧紧的，实在推不开。  
“这就是你会被爸爸敲蛇头杖的原因！”德拉科凶巴巴地说道，手却放在了他的肩膀上。  
泰迪背上自己的小书包，乖乖地由罗恩牵着来到大厅。罗恩坑坑巴巴地向他解释哈利要出差所以他接下来要和一个坏脾气的叔叔住几天，他有些忐忑。  
德拉科正敷衍地听着哈利讲出差地点德国天气有多糟时，就被人抱住了腿。  
他一低头，就看到了跟哈利如出一辙的乱糟糟的黑发，翘起的弧度都惊人的一致。  
哈利注意到了，他嘟嘟囔囔地松开男友，把小泰迪抱起来，介绍道：“这是德拉科，我的男朋友。”瞥了眼德拉科有些不自在的神色，又笑着说：“接下来你和他住几天好不好呀，我出差回来就来接你。”  
泰迪是个胆子比同龄人大一点的小孩，但他只有四岁，还是会怕生。他在哈利怀里悄悄打量这个金发男人，看起来有点冷漠，于是他又往教父怀里缩了缩，拽住他的衣领一言不发。哈利只当他害羞了，于是又叮嘱了两句，便放心地把泰迪交给德拉科，在两人脸上亲亲，快步跟着罗恩走了。  
德拉科僵硬地抱住泰迪，两个人大眼瞪小眼。呆呆地站了几分钟，他终于反应过来了，往前走了两步，又停下：“你想去马尔福庄园还是去我住的地方？”毕业后他搬进了一栋小公寓。  
泰迪咬着手指，有些纠结。他跟着奶奶去过一次马尔福庄园，那里太大了，墙上的画像也都冰冰冷冷的，他不喜欢。他偷偷抬眼看德拉科，确认那双灰色的眼睛里没有不耐烦后，才抱着德拉科的脖子软软地说：“你住的地方。”  
德拉科也松了口气，他实在受不了卢修斯一见面就让他和哈利分手了。  
午餐后，德拉科表示自己要先去处理一点日常事务，在泰迪保证自己一个人也会乖乖的后，他放心地进了书房。  
泰迪骑着他的玩具扫把在屋子里巡视，神情仿佛国王在巡视自己的领土一样。他飞进主卧，飘在双人床上方几十公分处，好奇地打量着这个屋子：  
房间非常华丽，地上是墨绿色的羊毛地毯；天花板上被施了魔法，和夜空一模一样，星星点缀在其间，闪烁不已；床头的灯却是金红色的雄狮形状，栩栩如生的狮子旁边还放着几本书…他翻开，扉页上是一张德拉科和哈利的合照，哈利脸上是大大的笑容，德拉科苍白的脸上也带着一点笑意。再往后翻几页，几乎全是他们两个的照片，偶尔夹杂着罗恩叔叔和赫敏阿姨，只是这时合照上的金发男人就是面无表情了。  
晚饭泰迪是和赫敏还有德拉科一起吃的，赫敏下班后带着新鲜食材赶了过来，用她的原话是“我怕马尔福给小泰迪吃速冻食品。”对此德拉科无话可说，他确实只会做速冻食品，这还是哈利手把手教了好久才学会的，但在格兰杰面前他不允许自己处于下风：  
“不必了，格兰杰小姐。”在赫敏第五次暗示泰迪跟她走的时候德拉科终于忍不住了，讽刺地开口，“泰迪在这里会吃到健康食物的。”他加重了“健康”的咬字。  
“是吗？我恐怕你只会带着他去你父母家蹭饭！”赫敏学着他的语气回答。两个人眼看就要斗起嘴来，这时泰迪控制不住地打了个哈欠，两个人同时收声了。  
只见泰迪跳下椅子，揉着眼睛向德拉科走去。  
德拉科立马把他抱在怀里，得意地看向赫敏，十分欠揍地说：“小泰迪要睡了，我想你可以走了。”赫敏无语，但也明白泰迪是真的困了，她收拾好东西，摸了摸泰迪的脸轻声道了句晚安，便离开了。  
“自己洗漱可以吗？”德拉科把人抱到浴室，拆开新买的儿童用具，泰迪迷迷糊糊地点头，在德拉科的帮助下收拾干净了自己。  
“晚安。”德拉科替他盖好被子，便关灯离开了。泰迪缩在被子里，眼泪汪汪的，他怕黑。  
“我是男子汉，”小泰迪吸吸鼻子，给自己加油，“我是男子汉！”突然，街道上传出一阵声音，他“哇”地一声哭出来，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉，他跳下床冲进了主卧。  
德拉科刚换好睡衣，就听到泰迪的房间传来哭声。他皱着眉，还没等他作出反应，一个小小的身影就扑到了他的腿上。泰迪哭得伤心极了，脸上满是眼泪，哭得脸都红了，他想哈利，想安多米达了，他不要一个人睡，太黑了。  
德拉科把泰迪抱起来，坐在床边，温柔地问：“怎么了泰迪？”泰迪把脑袋埋进他怀里，抽泣着小声说：“泰迪还没听故事，睡不着…”莫名的，他觉得在德拉科面前说怕黑有点丢脸。  
德拉科歪了歪头，没再追问，修长的手顺着泰迪的脊背一下下抚摸着，小泰迪在他怀里放松起来，打了个哈欠，一头杂乱的黑发无意识地变成和德拉科一模一样的金色长发。金发巫师感觉自己的心都软了，他抱着泰迪躺在床上，让泰迪躺在他的枕头上，单手环着睡意朦胧但撑着要听故事的小朋友，另一只手翻着《诗翁彼豆故事集》，念了起来：  
“从前，有一位善良的老巫师……”  
直到泰迪打起了可爱的小呼噜，德拉科才合上书，关上灯，缩进被子里。  
凌晨三点，哈利和罗恩从德国赶了回来。两个人嘀嘀咕咕骂着德国魔法部听风就是雨，没核实清楚害得他们白跑一趟。罗恩向哈利告别，直说再不睡觉就要猝死了，哈利深表赞同。  
回到德拉科家时，哈利觉得自己整个人都要被可爱死了。两个金色脑袋凑到一起，都睡得很熟。他的心都要被这两个人融化了，特别是看到床头的故事书，哈利想着，把他们都抱进怀里，他安心而又满足地睡了过去。


End file.
